Missing You Now and Then
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: No matter where he was, be it the Soul Society or the World of the Living, Kisuke was glad that Yoruichi was always by his side.
1. Then

Lately, I have been really obsessed with this pairing. This idea won't leave me alone, so here it is! I have not written for this pairing before so I apologize if anyone is too out of character. Also, this story is going to be a two-shot with one chapter from the past and one from the present. This is the "Then" chapter of Missing You Now and Then. The title of the fic comes from the lyric "I miss missing you now and then." from the Fall Out Boy song "Miss Missing You". Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara, new captain of the 12th division of the Gotei 13, laid down on the tough ground that led to the entrance of a secret training spot under Sōkyoku Hill. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He thought that he could get in a quick nap while he waited for the person he was meeting here. As usual, though, he was the last one to arrive.

"You're late, Kisuke." A woman's voice stated unhappily.

Kisuke opened his eyes and saw the face of his best friend, Yoruichi Shihōin. Her dark purple hair fell around her face and made a nice compliment to her dark skin. Even though it had been only a few days, it felt like forever since he saw her. He sat up and looked over the rest of her. The black uniform she wore exposed her shoulders and back, and he could see her supple curves traced by the outfit.

She noticed him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"N-nothing." He stammered, but she could see right through him. She grinned mischievously and placed her hands on his shoulders. He jumped and tensed up under her touch. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Did you miss seeing all this?"

His face turned red, and he refused to answer. She laughed and said, "I should cover up, so you don't get distracted." She pulled off his haori, and he watched as she wrapped it around her. Even in the bulky piece of fabric, she still was beautifully outlined. She then sat down beside him and smiled. He smiled back at her. After having to be so professional around each other these past few days, it was nice to loosen up and act like friends again. They were finally back together not as Captain Urahara and Captain Shihōin but as Kisuke and Yoruichi.

The sky blanketed their surroundings in darkness while the chalk-colored moon shone a spotlight on them. They sat in silence for a while, simply trying to enjoy each other's presence. Neither really knew what to say. Yoruichi had suggested that they meet tonight since they hadn't seen each other in a while. It was nice to just be together with no distractions or responsibilities in a secret place only they knew about.

Finally, Yoruichi spoke up. "We miss you in the 2nd division." She said, not taking her eyes off the moon.

He grinned and questioned, "We?"

She turned to him and rolled her cat-like, honey-colored eyes. "Yes, _we_ miss you." She emphasized the _we_. Then she added, "But...especially..."

He perked up, waiting for her to confess that she missed him. The truth was that he missed her too. While he had now dedicated himself to the 12th division, there was still a piece of him that missed being with Yoruichi.

However, the moment was ruined when she said, "Soi Fon. She was heartbroken to see you go."

They both laughed at the statement because they knew that Soi Fon was the one person happiest to see Urahara go.

As the laughing died down, silence fell over them again. They stared at each other, glad to just be near again. For him, it was incredibly strange having to adjust to being apart. He wondered if she felt the same. He was going to ask her until she jumped up with cat-like elegance.

"It's getting late, and I need to get back to the barracks." She said.

Kisuke stood up too and said, "Uh, me too. I'll see you to-". He caught himself before he said the word _tomorrow_. "I mean I will see you around sometime."

"Yeah, sometime." She repeated. Then, with the speed that earned her the nickname "The Flash Master", she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light shone in through the window and a rhythmic tap echoed off of the door to Kisuke's quarters. He dazedly raised his head from his desk, got up from his chair, and walked over to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by one of his subordinates. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He could not remember the girl's name, so he smiled and said, "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Captain Urahara." She replied. "I have a package in here for you." She brushed back a piece of her auburn hair as she searched in a large sack around her side. He yawned again but suddenly jolted up when she pulled out his white captain's haori. It was neatly folded up into a square and had a note pinned to it. It brought him back to last night, and he quickly grabbed it from the girl.

"Thank you!" He said as he pressed it against his chest, waved, and closed the door. He walked back over to his desk and sat the haori down. He unpinned the note and read it. It simply read, "You forgot this last night.", and Yoruichi had signed her name at the bottom.

"Doesn't she know that people might get the wrong idea if they saw this?" He asked himself as he laid the note on his desk. As he unfolded the haori, another note fell out. He picked it up and stared at the scratchy handwriting that could only belong to Yoruichi.

"Sōkyoku Hill-tonight." He read aloud to himself. He felt a smile creep up on his face. She really must have missed him too.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Now

Here is the "Now" chapter of Missing You Now and Then. Enjoy!

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sat outside on the porch behind his shop. It was late, but he always enjoyed being out here at night. It was calming to be alone with the stars and the moon. However, it didn't seem like he would be alone tonight. He looked over in the direction of the door and saw a small, black cat walking towards it. In a flash, the cat changed into a slender, dark-skinned woman. "Hello, Kisuke." She greeted as she leaned against the door frame.

"Could you please put some clothes on, Yoruichi?" He requested as he opened his fan in front of his face. Yoruichi never really liked wearing much clothing. When she was a cat, she didn't need any clothes, so she didn't like wearing clothes as a woman either. On this clear, warm night, it seemed like a perfect opportunity not to.

She just laughed. "Lighten up. Besides, don't you like what you see?" She jokingly asked.

He didn't say anything because he knew that any answer he gave would end with his skull getting split open. He heard the faint sound of her footsteps hitting the floor as she moved closer to him, and her fingers dug into his shoulders like claws.

"What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat leery of the answer. However, she didn't answer. Instead, she just tightened her grip and pulled on his haori. He knew that she would just tear it off if she wanted, so he slipped it off and let it fall into her hands. She then appeared in front of him, allowing him a full view of her body. After all these years, he had given up looking away. He didn't want it to be too obvious, though, so he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She slid her arms slowly into the sleeves of the haori, and Kisuke turned red as he watched the mid-weight fabric caress her flawless skin. It was a good thing that the fan was covering his cheeks.

She grinned at him as she wrapped it tight around her and then sat down across from him on the porch. Even with the haori on, he could still see the outline of her curves. She slowly stretched, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Yoruichi always had a gracefulness to her movements that captivated him.

"Stop staring, pervert." She ordered as she glared at him.

"I wasn't." He mumbled, not really surprised that he had been caught. Yoruichi could always tell when he was looking at her.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, easily seeing through Kisuke's lie. Silence soon feel over them. The moon was full and bright tonight, and the sky was like a shadow covering the world. It all brought Kisuke back to a night long ago. It was shortly after he became Captain of the 12th division. He had met Yoruichi one night at their secret training spot under Sōkyoku Hill. As the memories flooded back, he could see Yoruichi from their time in the Soul Society, and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had given up what she had in the Soul Society to save him.

"Why did you do this?" He finally asked. "You knew how it would end if you helped me." They had said before that they wouldn't talk about it. She had made her decision, and that was that. However, something about this night kept bringing him back to the past.

"There was nothing left there for me." She replied somewhat bored.

He laughed at the statement. "You had everything there. Family, nobility, revered positions, and whatever you could ask for." He said.

"You wouldn't be there." She stated in a tone implying that he was stupid for not figuring it out. "I left because you're my best friend, and you needed me. It wouldn't be the same without you, Kisuke."

"I know but-" He began. Yoruichi quickly appeared in front of him and put a finger over his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't argue, okay?" She said as she smiled at him. "Just be happy that I'm here."

He smiled back at her. She was bathed in the soft glow of the moon. It twinkled off her long purple hair, and it illuminated the golden shine in her eyes. His haori was beginning to hang loose on her thin frame, and the rest of the world seemed to blur away as she got closer.

If she had stayed in the Soul Society, they wouldn't be here together. If she had stayed in the Soul Society, he would have never had this perfect moment. Actually, he wouldn't have had a lot of perfect moments because every moment with her was perfect.

"I'm glad that you're here, Yoruichi." He said as he took her hand in his. "It wouldn't be the same without you either."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
